


Don't Overthink It

by leonardo1123581321



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drawing is hard, F/M, Fluff, Guitar, Heartwarming, Lukanette, So Is Finding Inspiration, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardo1123581321/pseuds/leonardo1123581321
Summary: Marinette finds herself distracted as she tries to draw a certain guitarist.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	Don't Overthink It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaBoiBellabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoiBellabean/gifts).



> For Bella!
> 
> Thanks for modding our discord and being an awesome part of the MLB Fanworks Family!

It was another quiet weekend for Marinette, the kind she enjoyed using to relax and exercise her creative muscles. But creativity escaped her today, unless staring at a blank piece of paper for several hours counted for creativity. That led her to decide to go out for a walk with her sketchbook and pencil, hoping to find something to spark that desire to make. But inspiration evaded her as she wandered the Parisian streets, until she came to the canals of the River Seine. It was there she found Luka sitting with his feet dangling over the canal as he strummed his guitar.

His fingers plucked at the strings seemingly at random, but it created a rare melody that she knew came from deep inside. The sort of unconscious melody that only he could successfully translate to something so beautiful. And today’s melody had a special quality to inspire an energetic resolve . She had no idea how he could keep creating something so…beautiful and spontaneous, without any kind of practice or rehearsal. To interrupt him now would ruin the melody he created, seemingly from nothing.

“Hey Marinette,” he said with a smile once he noticed her. Yet still, his fingers kept playing the melody on and on without stopping.

“Hi Luka!” she returned his smile, “Can I join you?”

He nodded, continuing to play the music from his guitar without missing a beat, each note following perfectly from the last to string together the perfect tune. She took a seat beside him, quietly listening to the melody that was soothing and inspiring. Without saying another word, he closed his eyes and continued to play his music with an almost zen concentration. And then the idea came to her.

He would be her muse today. She would draw Luka Couffaine.

Quickly, she opened up her sketchbook to a blank page and went to work, adjusting herself so that she could sit comfortably and draw him without him noticing. She was just glad he kept his eyes closed, because she would be embarrassed if Luka noticed the portrait being made of him. 

No, no. He’d seen her being creative before.  There was nothing to worry about. 

But what if he thought she was a creep? She was drawing  him after all!

It could weird him out. And then he may not want to be her friend any more. And that might sour her friendship with his sister Juleka. And then…

Oh no! In her panic, she drew his chin too big. And in her haste to erase the mistake, she pushed too hard with the eraser and managed to smudge the entire picture.

Well, that was no good. She needed to start over. She flipped it over to the next clean page and started again, this time trying not to think about how he’d react if he noticed the drawing. No, she shouldn’t think about that. She should be thinking about the way he smiles so serenely as he plays or how his expression seemed so at peace whenever he briefly opened his eyes or how his hair seems to curl naturally so that it frames his cute face and…his face definitely did not look like a boxy window. She stared down at her drawing and adjusted the sketchbook, really glad he didn't see that.

Well, she could just erase the picture and start his face over. And she did, going back over it carefully to avoid smudging the line work of his face so that she wouldn’t ruin the work that could be saved. Once that was done, she moved on to his neck and made her way down to drawing his torso. Then onto his arms which were covered up to the elbows by his jacket. 

She felt silly for never noticing it before, but were his arms always so…well, toned? No, that wasn’t the right word. As she tried to capture the description in her mind, she slowly lost focus on the picture again. And now that she was paying attention to the muscle of his forearms, she wondered just how much more muscle there was underneath his jackets.

And that led to the inevitable conclusion of drawing his arms just a little too big for the picture she wanted to make. 

Dammit! Was this supposed to be so hard?

She just wanted to draw Luka!

“Something bothering you, Marinette?” Luka asked.

“GAH!” she jumped, not realizing he’d stopped playing the guitar or the fact that he was staring at her head on, “No-nothing. Just…having a hard time with this…drawing…is all.”

“You mean the drawing of me?” he asked with a half smile. Crap. He had noticed? When did he notice?

“You were concentrating so hard on my arms, you didn’t notice that I’d taken a peak. I hope you don’t mind,” he added with the calmest smile. 

“No! Of course not! I just…hope you don’t mind that I was…drawing you,” she fired back sheepishly, bringing the sketchbook into her chest to hide her work. Not that she needed to hide it since he’d already seen it. 

But he laughed, “You didn’t need to make my arms so big…I’m not a gorilla. Or maybe that’s why you were so distracted?”

She pursed her lips at that last tease, a little annoyed that he’d gotten one on her. Still, she had to admit defeat, “I just can’t…quite nail it. It doesn’t look right and…I can’t make something spontaneously the way you do with your guitar. How do you do it?”

“Me?” he blinked, stopping to look up into the sky thoughtfully as he came up with his response, “I…don’t really think about it. How do I put it? I don’t over think it...hmmm, no. I guess I play with my heart.”

“With your heart,” she repeated with a raised eyebrow skeptically.

“Yeah,” he answered, “Why not give it a shot?”

Like she had any better alternatives. Alright, draw from her heart. Just draw from her heart. Draw from her heart. What did that even mean? Luka said not to think about it so...

The first few notes from his guitar caught her ear and she realized he’d started playing again. The song was different this time, calmer and more relaxed. The air became lighter and her mind stopped racing as her pencil made its way onto a blank page. First one line. Then another. And another; drawing out the boy she could see before her quietly playing his guitar with that same zen look on his face. It was...perfect. 

Every strand of hair on his head fell to outline his face from his lips curved into a cute smile and his eyes so calm. And even though she should’ve been paying attention to what she was doing, her mind kept coming back to Luka. She assured herself it was just to capture him perfectly in sketch - every inch of his handsome face and his well built frame from his broad shoulders to his...

Her heart started racing as she realized where her thoughts were going. She’d only ever felt this way about Adrien. But...here was Luka conjuring the same thoughts and feelings in her heart as she...

“Done?” he asked. 

She blinked, realizing he'd stopped playing again. She took a quick glance down at her sketch. It was mostly done. Some shading still needed doing but it was passable - at least by her standards. She nodded quietly and Luka peered over to see it. He cracked a smile and chuckled, “I see you stopped overthinking it, huh?”

“Yeah...but your music helped out too,” she pointed out happily, going to sign her name at the bottom of the sketch, “Do you like it?”

“Always,” he answered. He scooted over to push himself up, slinging his guitar over his shoulder while offering her a hand, “I should get going. I have to start my deliveries soon.”

He offered her a hand to help her up - one she hesitated to take for reasons she didn’t quite understand. After all, he'd helped her up before. So why did the idea of touching his hand seem so nerve wracking? 

She closed her sketchbook and reached out to take his hand in hers. Her mind racing with all kinds of thoughts - most of them related to touching his hand. No, no. She shouldn’t be like this. What was Luka’s advice? Oh yeah...

Don’t overthink it.


End file.
